In a RAID environment, a host Operating System (OS) provides Input/Output (I/O) requests to a RAID controller. The I/O requests indicate that data should be written to, or read from, one or more Logical Block Addresses (LBAs) of a logical volume. The RAID controller processes incoming I/O requests to correlate the requested LBAs with physical addresses on one or more storage devices that store data for the volume. The RAID controller can then split an I/O request into individual requests that are each directed to a corresponding storage device in order to retrieve/store the data at the physical addresses.